NCICB is seeking expert acquisition support services. These services will supplement and aid our mission efforts in the achievement of its congressionally mandated programs. The scope of this effort includes services necessary to provide a full range of database design, development, and maintenance support. Primarily, but not exclusively, services provided will focus on applications supporting NCI extramural business process but may include other administrative or scientific applications as well. All services provided and products delivered must comply with NCI security and architecture requirements.